


oh have mercy on my poor soul

by Spades



Series: Welcome To Night Vale Drabbles [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bottom Carlos, Cecil is Inhuman, Cecil is a tease, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tentacles, Top!Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spades/pseuds/Spades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sobbing, Carlos thrust up blindly at the writhing mass of tentacles toying with him. Licking, lapping, just touching softly, not doing anything even close to enough to getting him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh have mercy on my poor soul

Sobbing, Carlos thrust up blindly at the writhing mass of tentacles toying with him. Licking, lapping, just touching softly, not doing anything even close to enough to getting him off. He wants to beg, scream, ask politely for more but he's not even sure Cecil would grant him that. There's cold hands pinning his wrists against the bed and a mouth sliding down his spine and lapping at the sweat pooling at dip of his spine. He feels a tentacle pop his lips and teasing slide along the bottom one. 

He wants to cry, beg Cecil for mercy and ask for him to just pleasepleasepleaseplease fuck him. He swears Cecil can read his mind because he can feel nimble digits at his entrance, just barely putting pressure against it. He hates him in that moment, for teasing him and keeping him on that edge. He can hear him laughing and humming melodically and then they're dipping in and he's howling his happiness loud enough for Cecil's next door neighbors to bang on the walls and cause green ooze to start spilling from the crown molding. 

He tries to swear, but then the tentacle ask for entrance just as he opens his mouth and he doesn't even fucking care anymore, he sucks and sucks and whines around it.

His hair is matted to his head, sweat slicked and he doesn't know how long Cecil has been keeping him on the edge. He swears he can hear Cecil whispering to himself about how this is his own private science experiment and that he was getting perfect data on whatever he was trying to test. Carlos thinks he really hates Cecil right then.

The tentacle in his mouth pushes further, touching the back of his throat and then sliding back enough for him to breathe for a second and pushes right back. He can feel the cool slide of one tracing along his hip, finally (he hopes) leading towards his dick. He doesn't expect it to curl around the base tight and cut off all hope for the chance of an orgasm. He cries, feeling Cecil's free hand rub down his back and shushing him sweetly. He's so wound up and needs it, needs it like air, water, food, shelter, he needs Cecil.

The tentacle in his mouth slowly comes out and he breaks like worn dam, he begs and begs and asks Cecil to be benevolent, to spare some mercy for him. He aches and needs, he wants and suddenly there's chuckling rumbling against his back and he feels the fingers leave him and two thick tentacles pressing in. They pop in easily and he arches, pulled taut like a string on a violin. Cecil is playing him so well that he thinks that he must be an instrument that he's practiced for years. His voice is singing the chords and he wonders what his frequency is, if Cecil knows that the concert he made out of his lovely scientist was breaking him. The tentacle around his dick releases and they press against his prostate. He shatters, screaming and twitching. He feels wet filling him and he thanks whatever gods that Cecil and the rest of the town worships that it's over.

He's over sensitive and crying out as they continue to thrash inside of him a bit longer, he sobs and there's tears until Cecil realizes to much, to much to much and pulls out. Cecil gently pushes him onto his side and whispers soft apologies to him, making him curl in and shudder, suddenly so empty and so so open and weary. He falls asleep to Cecil's hushed apologies and words of intense endearment, wrapped up in all of his limbs and spent.


End file.
